


i think i saved someone

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee, brotherhood 2K16
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: Perle is stuck with a crackhead. She has to save him from Naajaki's clutches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings - drug abuse and underage drinking.  
> shuwen, mans and daf don't make an appearance. yet.  
> you need to see [this video](https://youtu.be/AHuw70pvovQ?t=4m34s)

So Aaliyah thought it'd be a great day to set up the barbecue party. Nice afternoon sun, Naajaki's sneaked in some cold beers and Paloma's bought the meat. Of course it was great of her to conveniently forget that Gouri didn't eat beef on Tuesdays and Perle was trying hard to keep the red meat off her diet. And she hated beer as well. "Underage", she tried to tell them. But peasants don't listen to golden words, and golden words cannot be repeated....so she let Gouri get piss drunk to compensate for the lack of food in her tummy. And the rest of them were dancing to "Never Gonna give you Up" in drunken revelry, with Aaliyah on the table and Faith leading the song. Of course, noone noticed Naajaki sneaking away....

 _Paloma, can I leave?_ Perle was tired of her sister dragging her to these dumbass Brotherhood parties. "Moral support" she claimed. And that side of cow was looking at her with the most sultry look in the world.....

Forget it, that side of steak was reduced to nothing in a minute. And noone saw her either, they were too drunk to look at anything else other than the beer cans in front of them. Fucking lightweights.

"Jjakalkjjakkkkakjakkkak-Kkaa-a-aack!!"

_What the fuck did she just hear?_

It seemed to be coming out of the bushes. One would expect a wild Heechul to be in there......right?

__

"Hello?"

"Hello? Reached Canada?"

"Yes. Just got off the airport. Kangin's driving me to the place"

"He'll drop you off near a basketball court. She'll be in the house three blocks down from the court, where there's this underground BBQ party or something. That's what this kyungsoo_sama girl's Livejournal post said, anyway."

"Okay."

_

Naajaki was drunk....but never too drunk to spot a potential customer. She was looking at the entire world around her through the ring in her beer can's pull-tab - Aaliyah dancing on the table, her loose basketball shorts riding up her thigh(unappetizing), Faith being a fucking koreaboo, acting like she was in a noraebang, and Gouri and Paloma swaying like they were three seconds from crashing on the floor. Naajaki had slipped in some good of the good stuff into their food, hah.

And someone suddenly popped into view, as she saw through the little metal ring. A thin guy, with pink hair, lugging a ginormous suitcase up the sunny street. _Nice. Looks like he needs some of her good stuff too._

She slipped away in broad daylight, unnoticed.

"Hey!" She called after him.

_

Jonghyun didn't know where he was. A dingy bedroom, underground from the smell of it. Rather homey, and warm, but something was off about it.....something sinister. His head crashed back into the pillows, trying to remember how he got there.

One, he got off the car, and Kangin was being a fucking prick so he dropped him off three blocks away from his destination. Something about not getting anywhere within a mile from where his car would go near alcohol. Alcohol, Kangin and cars are a bad combination, after all.

He then lugged what felt like half the Indian subcontinent on the footpath....feet tripping each other up, and his sunglasses slipped off him too. ugh.

And then......and then....

 _YES!_ He got it. A girl's friendly voice called to him, couldn't remember the face....but there was a hint of a tan and dark hair. She asked him whether he needed help. Wow, the first kind voice he'd heard since he signed his contract with SM Entertainment. _Do you need ice-cream or the good stuff?_ He remembered her ask him. He went for the ice-cream....a mango-flavoured one....

.......and that's about all he remembers.

He fell asleep again. He didn't even notice that he was tied to the bed.

_

Naajaki stared at the sleeping Asian guy in front of her. Gorgeous, she must add. Her slight tipsiness made sure she didn't recall the face.....but it was way too familiar. Like she'd seen it a thousand times perusing through her G+ friends' albums.

The guy, pink hair covering his forehead, cheekbones threatening to cut steel, and shapely lips through which he breathed. Looks like has a blocked nose. _Who is this guy...._

She saw those pink lips moving. Was he speaking?

"Find Pe-"

And he took a deep breath, going into his REM sleep again. He can't escape. Trying to go out the door, he will sniff and go back to his position again, and she was sure the silk restraints can't be untied. She has to keep him, until she regains sobriety, until she can recognize this guy....

_

 _Why the fuck is he tied to his bed?_ No, this can't be happening. Did SM find him out again? Did they now catch him, again, from an escapade? _Fuck my life...._

He writhed on his bed, muscles straining to pull his arms off, but some silky thing was tied to his wrists, keeping him down. He calmed down for a moment, and whispered the two magic words which set the Earth back in its orbit, which brought world peace, however short the peace might last, and which brought waves of relief, excitement and tears to the hearts of thousands of girls worldwide.

He whispered to himself, _"Shinee's back."_

And the silky cloth gave way, the fine threads tearing apart, and freeing him from misery. He jumped off the bed, looking for an exit from the room. He saw a tiny stairs leading up to a small door. He ran up, and opened the ancient-looking latch.

Only to find the door resisting, and springing back closed. He pushed it again, and rustling sounds were heard. A row of overgrown bushes weren't letting him open the door, ugh.

He pushed again, and cracking sounds were heard. The door _finally_ opened, and he was face to face with more pokey green bushes, dazzling weirdly in the sunlight. A white powder covered all over them. Snow? In the hot sun? He picked up a little, smelling it.

...... _hmmm._

He won't remember what he does after that.

_

Perle walked towards the sound coming out of the bushes. A choking sound, almost reminding her of a Shinee song, weirdly.

"Jjakalkjjakkkkakjakkkak-Kkaa-a-aack!!"

Perle's curiosity was piqued further. She ran over, pushing away the bushes....

.......and you won't believe what she saw.

-to be continued.


End file.
